icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009–10 New York Rangers season
The 2009–10 New York Rangers season is the New York Rangers' 83rd season in the National Hockey League. For the first time in five years, the Rangers failed to qualify for the playoffs. Off-season On May 4, 2009, Markus Naslund announced that he would be retiring after one season with the Rangers. At the NHL Entry Draft, the Rangers chose Chris Kreider with their first-round pick, 19th overall. The Rangers followed this with a couple of trades at the draft to pick up Brian Boyle and Chad Johnson. A bigger splash was made a few days later when the Rangers traded Scott Gomez to the Montreal Canadiens. With Gomez's $7 million contract gone, the Rangers then signed free agent Marian Gaborik on July 1, the first day of free agency. On July 16, the Rangers announced that Mike Sullivan had been hired as an assistant coach.Rangers name Sullivan as assistant coach On August 16, 2009, Mark Messier rejoined the New York Rangers organization as a special assistant to general manager Glen Sather. Pre-season Regular season The NHL took a two-week break from February 15-March 1 for the Olympics. The Rangers had five players represent their countries; Chris Drury and Ryan Callahan for the United States, Marian Gaborik for Slovakia, Olli Jokinen for Finland and Henrik Lundqvist for Sweden. Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |} Playoffs The New York Rangers failed to qualify for the playoffs. Despite going 7-1-2 at the end of the season to set up a home and away series with 8th place Philadelphia Flyers, the Rangers fell to the Flyers in a shootout in the final game of the season and finished 1 point out of the playoffs. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime losses; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SA = Shots against; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; G= Goals; A= Assists; PIM= Penalties in Minutes |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Rangers. Stats reflect time with Rangers only. ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with Rangers only. Awards and records Awards Records Milestones Transactions The Rangers have been involved in the following transactions during the 2009–10 season. Trades |} Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via Waivers Lost via Waivers Lost via retirement Player Signings Roster Staff Draft picks New York's picks at the 2009 NHL Entry Draft in Montreal • Quebec. * On March 11, 2009, the NHL general managers agreed to award the 17th selection of the second round as a compensatory pick to the New York Rangers for deceased player Alexei Cherepanov. See also *2009–10 NHL season Farm teams Hartford Wolf Pack (AHL) The 2009–10 season will be the 13th season of AHL hockey for the franchise. Charlotte Checkers (ECHL) The 2009–10 season will be the 17th and final season of ECHL hockey for the franchise, as their place will be taken by an American Hockey League team of the same name (currently known as the Albany River Rats) for the 2010-11 season. References *'Game log:' New York Rangers game log on espn.com *'Player stats:' New York Rangers statistics on espn.com External Links *2009–10 New York Rangers season at ESPN *2009–10 New York Rangers season at Hockey Reference Category:New York Rangers seasons Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey